Bunkasai!
by ashzlen
Summary: Festival Budaya Sekolah akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Tujuh OSIS dengan rambut pelangi belum menyiapkan tema apapun untuk stan mereka nanti. KIra-kira stan apa yang akan dibuka mereka 2 minggu lagi? /"Gimana kalo rumah hantu?" "JANGAN RUMAH HANTUUUUU!" "Ke-kenapa?"
_**Bunkasai!**_

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya_**

 ** _Saya hanya meminjam karakternya_**

 _Warning : Some OOC, Gaje, Humor garing, Typo(maybe), AT, sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan Anime aslinya, dan sisanya cari sendiri_

* * *

~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~

* * *

"Oke, semuanya! Festival Budaya akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi!" Kagami memukul-mukul meja.

"Iya iya, Ketua OSIS Taiga." Aomine tak berkutik dengan PSP Birunya.

"Kita mau buka stan apa?"

"Terserah."

Kagami menatap kawanannya yang sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang OSIS.

"HOIII! GUE LAGI NGOMONG DISINII!" Kagami menggebrak meja. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Emangnya OSIS harus, ya?" Kise meletakkan majalah _fashion_ miliknya.

"Ya enggak sih.. Cuma buat menarik yang lain aja.." Kagami menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Tuh kan, omongan lo nggak penting banget." Midorima kembali membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Tapi kalo kita buka stan kan bisa nambahin nilai rapot.." Kuroko melerai.

"Beneran? Ciusan lo?" Kise menoleh ke arah Kuroko sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Iya. Cocok banget buat kalian yang nilainya jelek-jelek."

"Sori ya, nilai gue bagus bagus." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Keheningan melanda sesaat.

"Ya udah, ada yang punya usul nggak?" Akashi mengasah guntingnya.

" _Photobook_ gimana?" usul Kise.

" _Photobook_?" ulang Kagami.

"Iya. Kita buka stan _Photobook_. Kan di sekolah ini banyak cowok cewek yang ngidol."

"Boleh tuh, idenya si Kise." Aomine menyetujui.

" _Deal_ nggak nih?" tanya Kagami pada semuanya. Ia langsung menuliskan ide dari Kise di notebook kecilnya.

"Oke deh, boleh."

"Sipp, nanti pulang sekolah gue langsung nge _print_ foto-foto gue , dehh! Stan _Photobook_ kita bakal sukses besaaaaaarrr!" Kise bersorak.

Hening lagi.

"USUL LU GUE **REJECT**!" Kagami dengan sadis merobek lembar notenya.

Kise ngikik saiton.

"Stan makanan bagus tuh." Murasakibara angkat bicara.

"Oh, ngomong juga lo akhirnya." Aomine masih terpaku dengan layar PSP miliknya.

"Eh item, taro dulu maenan lo!" tegur Midorima.

"Rasis lu, njirr.." Aomine me-non aktifkan PSP birunya.

Kuroko tertawa.

"Kenapa lu ketawa, nyet?!" Aomine melirik Kuroko sebal.

"Gapapa… 'Item'.. HAHAHAH!"

Aomine berdecih. "Gue luluran lumpur soalnya."

Hening.

"Garing, ih." Akashhi memecah keheningan.

Semua menahan tawa.

"Kita jadi mau buka stan makanan?" tanya Kise.

"Gimana tuh, woei? Usulnya si mawar ungu." Kagami mengalihkan topik. Mendukung Kise.

"Boleh lah, tapi gue nggak mau tau ya, kalo makanannya habis sama dia sendiri." tukas Midorima.

"Iya juga.." gumam Kuroko. "Reject aja."

Murasakibara mengambil bungkusan keripik kentang yang baru. "Ya udah deh."

"Ada yang punya usul lagi?" tanya Kagami.

"Gue."

"Ya? Akashi?"

"Gimana kalo rumah hantu?"

"JANGAN RUMAH HANTUUUUU!" Kuroko tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"ITU KAN SEREMM! NANTI KALO MEREKA KETAKUTAN GIMANAA?"

"Ya kan namanya juga Rumah hantu."

"Rumah hantu berarti banyak setannya, kan?!" Kuroko memegangi kepalanya.

"Enggak." Midorima menggeleng. "Rumah hantu itu berarti banyak hantunya, lah."

Mereka yang berjiwa diam.

"Kok bego?" celetuk Akashi. "Setan sama hantu sama aja."

"Jadi usulnya si Aomine diterima nggak nih?" Kagami mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang ngeusulin itu gue, njirr."

"Oh iya. Sori, sori. Gimana usulnya Akashi?"

"Katanya Kuroko jangan. Serem soalnya." Murasakibara meminum jus jeruknya.

"Tau ah gelap."

"Kise, nyalain lampunya deh." seru Aomine.

"Kok gue?"

"Lu yang paling deket sama saklar, nyet!"

"Ngapain nyalain lampu? Sekarang kan masih terang."

"Katanya Kagami gelap."

"Ahomine, dengerin gue. Yang gue omongin tadi itu makna kiasan!" teriak Kagami.

"Gue nggak tuli. Ngomongnya nyantai aja."

"Elu yang ngebuat gue kagak nyantai!"

"Gue ada usul!" Kise mengangkat tangannya.

"Lu lagi? Apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Gimana kalo kita berpakaian yang keren dan buka stan foto. 1 lembar foto harganya 200 yen."

"Ditolak."

"KENAPAAAAA?"

"Usulan lu nggak wajar! Gimana kalo stan kita nggak laku?"

"Gue gue."

"Akashi lagi?"

"Stan asah benda tajam?"

"BUAT APAA?! DITOLAK!"

Yang lain berebut menyampaikan pendapat mereka.

"Stan makanan?"

"Usul elu yang itu tadi udah di _reject_ , Murasakibaraatsushiyangganteng."

" _Maid café_ gimana?"

"KITA COWOK, AOMINEE!"

"Otaku Store?"

"Sejak kapan elu jadi Otaku, heh?"

"Jasa _cleaning service_?"

"Ngapain? Lu mau jadi pembantu sehariann?!"

"Stan makanan?"

"Murasakibara, lu mending diem deh!"

"Laundry?"

"Lu ngerti situasi doooonnggg!"

"Jualan pisau, gunting, golok, dan lain-lain gimana?"

"Stan kita bakal digerebek nanti!"

"Rumah hantu?"

"Tadi kita udah ngomongin Rumah hantu dan di _reject_. Kalian yang serius, deh!"

"Stan makanan?"

"DIEM LOE!"

"Wisata 10 menit ke masa depan?"

"Lo punya mesin waktunya?!"

"Stan kaca? Gratis ngaca buat siapa aja."

"Kalo gitu buat apa kita bangun stan? Terus lu kesampeingin deh tuh, hobi lu narsis-narsisan!"

"Terus apaan dong?" keluh Kuroko. "Usul kita di _reject_ semua sama elu."

"Gue nge _reject_ juga ada alesannya. Usul kalian nggak wajar semua."

"Termasuk gue?" tanya Aomine.

"Lu mikir deh apa yang tadi lu usulin!"

" _Butler café_ , kok!"

"Fitnah lu, nyet! Lu ngomongnya tadi _maid_!"

"Masa?"

"Tau ah terang."

Midorima yang tadi akan menyalakan saklar lampu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Gue ada usul." Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa?! Stan makanan?!" Kagami mulai ngotot.

"Bukan." Murasakibara menggeleng.

"Apa?"

" _Food stan_?"

"SAMA AJA, SETANNN!"

"Kalian…" Kagami mengatur nafasnya. "yang serius, deh!"

"Stan takoyaki gimana? Kan simpel. Sederhana dan diminati." Kuroko kini mengangkat suaranya.

"Mainstream banget ah, gua nggak mau." Akashi menolak. "Gue maunya yang antimainstream."

"Yang antimainstream udah terlalu mainstream, Akashi."

" _Food stan, food stan, food stan_."

"Akashi, tolong bunuh Murasakibara sekarang."

" _Roger_!"

"AKH AKH! AAAAKKKHHH!" jerit Murasakibara. "BERHENTIIII!"

"Gue belum ngapa-ngapain loh." Akashi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, belum ya?"

"AAAAAAHHH!" jerit Kise. "Gue ada ide bagussss!"

"Oh, dan apa itu wahai Ryouta-ku yang ganteng?" Midorima menatap Kise.

"Kenapa kita nggak buka stan _Riddle_ aja? Satu _Riddle_ 200 yen! Yang bener bisa dapet reward. Tergantung level _Riddle_ nya!"

"Boleh juga!" Kagami menepuk pundak Kise.

"Tapi…" Akashi mengelus dagunya. "Kita harus bikin banyak teka-teki, dong?"

"Di kita kan gak ada yang jago bikin begituan." Aomine membetulkan perkataan Akashi.

"Cari aja ke gugel." Kise tidak mau kalah.

"Kalo ke gugel, berarti mereka gampang menangnya, dong?" timpal Murasakibara.

"Kalo nggak, kita buka ramal-ramalan aja. Satu ramalan 200 yen!"

"Otak lu penuh sama 200 yen, ya?"

"Ya udah, gini aja! Satu orang harus punya satu ide dan kita selesain dengan Kertas-gunting-batu!" Kagami membanting notesnya ke meja.

"Gue mau stan asah benda tajam." Akashi.

"Stan makanan." Murasakibara.

"Stan adu panco. Satu kali panco 200 yen." Kuroko.

"Lu ketularan Kise?"

"Stan foto kostum." Kise.

"Otaku Store." Midorima.

"Rumah hantu." Aomine.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu gue maunya Stan hamburger!" Kagami.

"KERTAS-GUNTING-BATU―"

.

.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian.

"Silahkan mampir ke stan OSIS! Ada kesempatan melempar dart berhadiah jika belanja minimal 500 yen! Murah sekali!"

Akashi mengasah guntingnya di sudut stan. "Gue benci suasana begini."

Murasakibara tersenyum cerah di depan stan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya―menarik pembeli.

.

'STUDENT COUNCIL STAN : FOOD'S'

.

* * *

~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~ ~('-')~

* * *

 **END**


End file.
